Fated Arrangement
by C. Fictus
Summary: So I just wanted to do a Juvia/Gray fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

I remembered that it was raining that day. Outside was gloomy and dark, though it had been perfectly sunny only moments before. I didn't mind it, though.

As soon as the doors opened and I started to walk down the aisle, tears began to slide down my cheeks. Strangely, though, they weren't hot, but ice cold.

The girl walking down the aisle looked different from other girls that I'd liked. She was dark and gloomy, just like the rain that was falling outside.

The man that I would be marrying stood in the front of the alter, studying me. Cold and aloof, his hard stare made me think of ice.


	2. A Promise to be Kept

Hey, guys! Just a note from me, C. Enjoy the Gruvia goodness!

"This marriage has been planned since your birth, Juvia!" my mother shouted as I slammed my bedroom door.

"Then why did you tell Juvia now? If you'd told Juvia earlier, Juvia would at least have time to deal with this!" I shouted back, sobbing. "Juvia didn't know that her youth would come to this! Juvia could've escaped!"

My mother paused, and spoke, her voice muffled by my heavy wooden door. "Juvia, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier. And I really wish that we would've known how opposed to this marriage you would be. But we can't stop it now, not after 16 year, Juvia. Think of the company! If you're not married to him, than our partnership will fall apart, and we'll lose a lot of money."

I didn't respond. I could hear my mother sigh. "Think about it Juvia. This really is for the best, you know," she said as she walked away.

As I sat on my bed, tears running down my face, I looked at the picture my mother had given me, but my tears made it too blurry to see. I crumpled it up and shoved it under my mattress. They could make me marry him, but they couldn't make me like him. And I definitely would not like him. I sighed. Rain was pounding on the windows, a result of my foul mood.

The Lockser and Fullbuster family companies have been in a successful partnership ever since the birth of the heirs. Both families promised each other their only children in marriage, in order to keep the company partnership going. My mother was right, of course. If I didn't marry the Fullbuster boy, we'd lose billions, as well as a successful sister company. I sniffed and buried myself under my covers. _No matter how handsome the Fullbuster boy is, Juvia won't fall in love,_ I told myself. _No, Juvia won't let him take her heart. Ever. _


	3. A Certain Song

I studied Gray's face as he sat next to me during the reception. He was quite handsome, with a sculpted jaw and dark eyes. His face didn't show any emotion, and I wondered if he was as averse to the marriage as I was. _I suppose it doesn't really matter now, anyways,_ I thought. We sat without saying a word for a while. Suddenly, he seemed to wake up and look at me. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. I nodded slowly, and rose.

As we walked up to the dance floor, a slow song began to play. Gray put his arm around my waist and we swayed to the song, careful not to touch get too close. Wondering why he had chosen this song to dance to, I listened closely to the lyrics.

_If you ever leave me, baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore._

There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
To keep you by my side  
To keep you from walkin' out the door.

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain

_How ironic_, I thought. _Did he want to dance to this song on purpose? _I looked at Gray, who had an empty expression on his face.

"This song…." I murmured. "Why did you choose it?"

Gray looked surprised. "Oh, I don't know, it seemed to fit the occasion."

We became silent again. I was surprised that I was hurt by his remark. _He thinks I'm depressing just like everyone else. _The song ended, and we sat back down, not saying another word until the end of the reception.


End file.
